True
Chaptere II of The Magic Starts Arc As Blaze glanced around him, he yawned. There were not too many cats in the Twoleg house, which was something surprising. The house was very well kept, and the fresh-kill pile was always looking high. About six or seven cats where around him. Usually, Twoleg houses could be crowded with cats. He shook dust off his fur as he stood up. "Will you stay here today?" a voice asked. Blaze turned to see Old Gray. "Because you seem to like this place a lot... am I not wrong, Blaze?" "I will not stay here," Blaze muttered, grooming his fur. "I'm looking for a home I can call my own. Not a place where I have to share everything we catch with everybody else. No, I'm dreaming of a faraway place, a lovely place where I live alone, with lots of prey and lots of new things to do. That would be what I would call a true home." Old Gray twitched his whiskers. "Really?" he purred. "Not many young 'uns search for that. They mostly go from Twoleg house to Twoleg house, or they find their own and start their own business. I was one of those cats. Luckily, I found this Twoleg house, and, even with another next to this one, my business went incredibly good. Then the cats at the other house went away, and I now manage both of the houses." Blaze rolled his eyes. "That's because you're lucky, not me," he sighed. "I'm searching for a true home, that's all." "I've heard of a place you could go," Old Gray meowed, turning away. "Have you ever heard of a place called Disney World?" Blaze shook his head. "Well, if you want a place you can call home, that's exactly where you need to go." "Why?" Blaze was weary of Old Gray, could the old cat send him into a trap? The light gray tom began to groom his chest fur. "You young 'uns always asking stupid questions," he muttered, and then lifted his head, staring directly into Blaze's eyes. "Disney World was a place full of hope and life. The Twoleg, or Nofur, kits always played there. There were lots of rides who made every Twoleg kit smile. But after a long time, the Twolegs eventually stopped visiting it and it closed. It hasn't been used ever since, and I'm pretty sure a lot of prey could be in the park." Blaze felt a surge of hope; maybe that place could be his dream home! "Alright, it does sound promising," he meowed. "However, how will I get a home if it hasn't been visited for years? Wouldn't there be cobwevs and maybe even bats? I'm sorry, but I can't share my den with an enemy." "You will not be sharing a den with an enemy, young Blaze," Old Gray explained, and whacked his tail onto Blaze's head. "Don't make such stupid conclusions! Badgers and foxes will not trouble you because they don't have the agility required to enter the park. Foxes may, but they've all moved away. And bats do not live there, they prefer caves, young 'un. I must tell you, though there are four parks." "Four?" Blaze exclaimed. He couldn't handle four parks! "But you are constantly referring to it as a 'park'. Are you trying to trick me or something for that matter? Because I want a home, and only one. Not four or as many parks as the whole place has! I only want one!" Old Gray shrugged. "I refer to it as one because it's only one park with four parts," he meowed, shrugging. "There's a few more parts, like hotels and so, but they're difficult to reach. Those are the four main parts, you can choose whether you want your home to be in only one, or in all at the same time. After all, nobody has taken control of the park... yet." He blinked his blue eyes. "You could do it." Blaze tilted his head. "What can I do?" he asked. Was the old cat trying to get him to open a business like the old tom had? "I won't ever open a business, if you're thinking about that. I am just searching for a home. Nothing more. Got that, old tom?" "I never said you should open a business," the tom meowed, twitching his whiskers. "I think you should go and see what your journey awaits for." Blaze still was unsure with the tom. Was he tricking him? However, he dipped his head and after getting directions to get to the park, he began the journey for a home. Would he really make it? After all, he could see the castle, but only faintly. He sighed. He was truly alone now.